Listening Is Not As Easy As They Say
by thiscityofdelusion
Summary: With Jon and Dean gone 4 year old Sammy does somthing that pisses Jon off, When Jon gets pissed off He accidentily hurt Sam; Hurt!Limp!Sam Protective Dean!
1. The Special Water

**This is my third story, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, the writing might make your eyes bleed**

**Chapter one:**** The special water**

Sam stared down at his hands folded neatly in his lap, he was waiting for Jon to get home. It was the first time since Sam had learned about hunting that Jon and Dean had been gone at the same time, he was only four and they hadn't gotten him a baby sitter, so naturally he was board, but Dean had told him to sit exactly like this until they got back. They were on the second story of a house thing that they had to rent because the town had nowhere else for people to stay. He wanted to obey them but he saw the bag from across the room, it was the one Jon and Dean were always picking things out of, he wanted to see what kind of toys they had that he wasn't allowed to have, he slipped of the bed his brother had sat him on and walked over to the bag, he pulled out a bag of water, _why would someone want to play with this, it's water? Maybe it was special water, maybe it changes if you pour it out. _Sam opened up the container and poured it onto the floor, some of it dripped down the stairs and some of it fell onto the computer next to Sam, it made a spark.

Sam jumped back when it sparked, _why did the box thing spark? Daddy and Dean are going to be mad… I should go sit back where me is supposed to be…_ and so he did, and he waited there until he heard the door open and Jon and Dean walk up the stairs, "What the hell happened here?" Jon yelled when he saw the computer broken. Sam ran behind Dean's legs, "I wanna to know what the special water for." Jon glanced at him like he didn't make any sense , but dean was literate in 4 year old Sam speak, he walked over to the bag and picked up the holy water container and held it up for his dad to see. Jon turned from confused to pissed in about a millisecond, he grabbed Sam by the shoulders and shook him, "Didn't I tell you not to touch our stuff?" he yelled, his nails were digging into Sam skin and Sam squealed a little, " Dad, you might want to let go, I think you are hurting him." Dean suggested softly, "And it should hurt Dean, you think that the people we are renting this place from are going to be okay with us frying their computer, we are going to have to pay for that and Sammy here is going to work to pay for it." Sam was not too scared yet, don't get me wrong the kid was terrified, but he had been more scared before, "It's Sam, not Sammy." Sammy whispered quietly.

Dean gave him the I would shut up right now if I were you look, and Sam didn't say anything else, "I can call you whatever I want, bastard. You listen to me you are worth nothing, but I have to drag you around with me because you are my son, but don't think that you are special because I take you with me. Why do you have to go and screw up everything? How hard is it to sit still while your brother and I go for a salt and burn?" If Jon were not pissed and not so drunk he might have noticed that Sam's back was to the stairs and the whole time Jon was walking forward, and Sam walking backward, but he didn't. When Jon let go, he pushed Sam back the centimeter that was left between Sam's feet and the edge of the stairs. Sam felt himself falling down and he didn't know why, had Jon pushed him off because he was a bad boy? "Sammy!" Screamed Dean, jumping forward to catch Sam, but Jon was in the way. "Sammy! Sam, Sammy!"

Dean practically flew down the stairs heading to his baby brother laying at the bottom with his arm twisted behind his little body at an unnatural angle. When Dean got there he saw blood dripping from Sam's head, just a little but that was enough for him to freak out, "Sammy-hey, wake up for me buddy." Dean put his hand gently on Sam's shoulder and looked up at Jon, glaring, "What the hell Jon?" Jon was not ready to admit he was wrong, "Kid should have been holding on to something, he knew he was close to the edge." Jon took his time coming down, he looked over Sam and frowned, "Dean don't touch him, let me." Jon started to reach for Sam's shoulder, but Dean blocked Jon's hand , "You've done enough, plus you're drunk, I'll get him you just need to drive us to the ER." Jon was about to protest taking Sam to the hospital but he looked at Dean who was pissed and determined. Jon walked away to go get some more booz, _of course,_ thought dean as he watched Jon leave.

Dean gently turned Sam completely on his back so he could look over him, he tugged Sam's arm out from underneath his back, it was bent in3 places instead of just one, one bend was a obvious right angle on his upper arm, but the other was a slight bend on his forearm, _he is not going to be happy when he wakes up_. "Shit Sammy, this is pretty bad little guy. I need you to wake up for me so I can help you out." But Sam didn't, Dean pried open his eyes and looked at his pupils; one was bigger than the other, Dean had really hated concussions, they were just messy.

Dean prodded Sam some more and Sam finally opened his eyes, " 'ean?" Dean put a hand on Sammy's face, "Hey buddy, how you doing there? I have to ask you to wiggle your toes for me okay? Just to make sure you're okay…" Sam looked confused as he wiggled his toes like Dean had asked. Sam tried to sit up but Dean put his hand on Sam's chest, "Don't get up, let me check your legs." Dean looked over Sammy's leg, he saw a few forming bruises, but not an obvious break, but there could always be one. "Just in case, here we go." Dean pulled Sam up in a hold like you would hold a baby, Sam whimpered as his arm shifted when Dean picked him up, "Shh, it's okay bub. I'm going to take you to the hospital, they can help you." Dean walked out to the door to the car, Jon was standing next to the car, he walked over and told Dean to give Sam to him, Dean shook his head defending his now unconscious brother, but Jon persisted. Sam's face withered up in pain, " Ouchie, Daddy don touch me! 'ean help me! Get 'im off." Sam started sobbing and Jon looked shocked, Dean just took Sam back into his arms and glared at Jon.


	2. What's It Gonna Take?

**Here is the next Chapter, I hope it doesn't suck too badly. I won't post for a while though because I have camp.**

**samgirl19 Thanks;**

**yeah that was kind of the story line I was going with, thank you for reviewing, hope I can write it good for you.**

**Chapter 2:**** What's It gonna Take?**

Dean held Sammy in his lap, Sam's face pushed into Dean's jacket, since Dean had decided it would be the easiest way to keep Sam from moving any as Jon drove. An awkward silence filled the car, the pick-up that Jon was "Barowing" while Bobby worked on the Impala, and Dean stared out the window, that is until Sam whimpered about something and wiggled around. Dean held Sam by his armpits and pushed him further away from himself so that he could see Sam's face, his eyes were still closed, "Hey bud, what's going on in that big ol' brain of yours, huh?" Dean smoothed Sam's hair back off his face, he noticed a tear sliding down Sam's face, he wiped it off, messed with his hair a bit, and set him back where he was earlier. He rubbed his back in circles, hoping it would help him with whatever it was that was bothering him.

"What's he whining about?" Jon asked disapproving of Sam crying, " I don't know, maybe because his arm is split open, maybe because he just fell down a flight of stairs, or maybe because you scared the living hell out of him. Gosh Jon, sometimes you are so dumb!" Dean didn't mean to explode like that, and as soon as he did he realized that the repercussions would be bigger than either of them could handle right now, but it was getting to be ridiculous now. Jon swerved over to the side of the road, nearly running into the nearby trees. Looking over at Dean he said, "Boy you had better learn some respect, or I swear... You are never to call me Jon, I am Dad or Sir to you! Get your ass in like! As for Sam, the kid needed some straightening out anyway." Jon gave Dean an open hand Slap across the face, Jon's hand was so big that the mark nearly covered his whole face.

"Okay? you listening?" Dean glared at Jon, "Yes _sir_." putting emphasis on Sir to say he wasn't going to call him Dad. Jon started back on the road toward the hospital, wasn't focusing on the road as much as he should have been on the road, he was now pissed not only at Sam, but also at Dean. He had been missing alot in the pass few hours but this may have been the worst thing he could have missed. A women was driving her kid home from a swim meet, she was going around the corner and didn't see the car until it's headlights were blinding her. "Dad! Look out, you're going to-" Jon heard as he saw the car coming.

The things that happened next went by without thought; Dean pressed Sam in tighter to his chest and held on to the back of his neck, the lady looked back toward her son in his car seat, leaving her neck open and exposed, the cars slammed into each other as they heard the sounds of colliding metal, glass flew into the lady's neck, the kid stayed in the backseat, safe, the air bag in the truck opened up and smashed Sam further into Dean, Dean's head flew back against the seat, he was out cold, Jon's air bag deployed sending his head back, the hit was not enough to knock him out though.

A passing car had an older man in it coming home from the hospital about 2 miles away, he pulled over when he saw the two cars crashed. He went over to check on the passengers of the first car, a van; he found a women that had a piece of glass in her throat, he checked her pulse, she was gone, he looked further in the car and saw a boy sitting in the back seat crying, he looked to be about 7 years old. "Come on out son." The boy unbuckled himself and stepped out of the car, the older man lead him over to his car and opened the back door for him, "Sit here while I check on the other car, okay?" The man started toward the other car, a pick-up but the boy tapped his hand, "Is my momma okay?" The boy asked with innocent eyes, the man just continued to the other car.

The man looked into the car and saw three people, one was a middle aged man, "Hey Mr., You need a ride to the hospital?" Jon looked up at the man, confused for a minute, "Oh, yeah. Here, my boys they're-" Jon looked at Sam and Dean, both out, Sam had pieces of glass in through his shirt, Dean was just out from hitting his head on the seat. Jon opened his door and walked over to the other side, he pulled Sam out, he hadn't really held Sam in a while so just then he realized how small and fragile Sam felt in his arms. Jon held Sam with one arm and used the other hand to shake Dean's shoulder, his eyes popped open.

"Yes sir?... oh, Sammy." Dean hopped out of the car and grabbed Sammy, "What the..." Dean said as he survived the area, then he remembered everything as the older man started walking back to his car, Dean and Jon followed him back to his car. Jon got in the front seat and Dean brought Sam and himself into the backseat, next to a kid. The kid looked over at Dean and Sam, then he looked around franticly, "Where is my momma? Why isn't she here?" He tried to get out the door, but Dean pushed the kid back toward the other seat beside him, "You need to sit there, you'll see you mom sometime, okay? Just sit still for me." Dean watched the boy calm slightly when he told him that. He really didn't like lying to little kids but he had practiced it enough to be great at it with Sam.

"De- 'ean, humph- Dean?" Sam asked quietly as Dean pulled Sam back into his shirt saying, "Shh, It's okay bub, you're going to be alright, it's going to be okay." He said all this glaring in the mirror at Jon who was glaring back, _What's it going to take?_


	3. Falling and Crushing

**Hey guys sorry it took so long, I just got back from camp, my whole summer is taken up, hope it's not that bad. I changed the rating b/c of some of the stuff in the 8****th**** or so paragraph.**

**I own nothing at all.**

Chapter 3: Falling and crashing

Sam had never liked doctors, they meant shots, but these doctors stitched up Dean's face next to him so that he wouldn't have to leave him. The nurse looked over him, at his arm, she stopped stitching him up, "How did you get this again?" She asked in a sweet voice that made Sam want to trust her but he knew he wasn't allowed. "We were in a car crash," he stated simply, trying not to have to lie too much.

The lady signaled to doctor to come in, when he came in she pointed to his arm, "Does this look like it was from a car crash to you?" She asked skeptically. The doctor pulled Sam's arm up, making him wince. "No, it looks like it's from being fallen on, not crushed." They gave each other glances before telling the boys that they would be back and that the other nurse would take care of them. Dean stood up to ease there mind about what he was sure was what they thought was foul play, but the new nurse set him back down.

Jon heard himself think that he was glad about the crash because it gave an excuse for Sam's injuries to the people at the hospital as he sat in the waiting room for news on Sam. He expected a doctor or a nurse to come over to talk to him, but instead it was a doctor, two nurses and a cop. "What's with the cop?" He asked, arms folded, his stance defensive. "Mr. Winchester, would you please come with us? we need to talk in private about something."

"Where are my kids?"

"They are being examined. They are both currently stable, you need to come with us now sir." Jon followed the cop and doctor to the small exam room while the nurse left to check on some other patients. The doctor pointed to a chair for Jon to sit in, he did, "Mr. Jon Winchester, your son came in tonight for a car crash, am I right?"

"Yes…" Jon said impatiently.

"There are some injuries to his arm that are not from a car crash, it looks like his arm was used to break a fall and cracked. It is broken in two places, how do you explain that?" Jon was in a corner, "The kid fell down the stairs before we were driving here, we were taking him here when we crashed." The doctor looked at him skeptically, "Why did you not mention that in the first place?"

Jon took a couple seconds to think, "I thought you would just patch him up, didn't think it would matter." The doctor shook his head and said, "I am sorry sir but we are going to have to keep you away from your children for precaution until a social service agent gets here." Jon stood up and started toward the man, but was grabbed by the cop and put in cuffs.

"where is our dad?" Dean asked when the nurse that had been in earlier came into the room, " We have a few questions to ask you first…" She walked over to Sam and bent down, "Hey big guy, can you tell me how you fell?" Sam glanced over at Dean, hoping to get some sign, "I felled down the stairs." Sam said kind of shakily. "How'd you fall down them? Did someone push you?" She asked looking into his eyes, Dean piped up and said, "He was chasing a ball and he fell down them, why are you asking him these questions?" She shook her head and looked over at Dean, "Your brother's arm is really messed up, we are going to need to surgically place the bones back together, we are going to take you to another room, okay?"

Then Sam started to freak out, he sat up really quick, pulling the IV out of his hand. Dean pushed him back on the bed, "Hold on there cowboy, I'll be right back, these people are going to fix you up there buddy, be good for me 'kay?" Sam nodded as Dean left to the other room.

The nurse put the IV back into his hand and replace the bag with a new bag of something else, "We are going ahead and giving you some medicine that will make you a bit sleepy okay sweetheart?" she said there was no one else in the room, "Shh, this is part of it, you'll like it baby, shh." Her hand was making it's way up and around the inside of his upper thigh, near his crotch as she pulled his pants down a little , she placed her other hand on his cheek, she pressed her lips into his forcibly, he whined a little, but he felt her hand around his crotch now, he swallowed, he had never been more scared in his life except when Jon was yelling at him.

She reached over to his hand and placed it under her scrubs, forcibly placing his hand on her breast, "I told you that you would like it." She said breathily, and then she went back to kissing with him and he started crying, she crawled onto his bed, her hand now massaging his shoulder. He shoved her off, using his bad arm, he screeched out in pain, the door opened as she jumped back, leaving his pants pulled slightly down. The doctor looked over at her, "Is the patient prepped for surgery?" She smiled kindly, "I just need to put him into a gown really quick, okay?" The doctor walked out the door, leaving them alone again, Sam cried even harder. She came closer and slowly lifted his shirt up, rubbing his tummy the whole time, "You're a cutesy boy, I like you." She said seductively, now working his way to his pants, moving her hands around his tiny four-year-old thighs, she moved her mouth closer to his thigh, kissing him where her hands were. She pulled his pants off completely, moving to go for his under where, the door opened and she went back to acting normal. She grabbed a gown and placed it on him, asking him to take of his under where, he did it with shaky hands.

"There's no need to be scared, you'll only be under for a few minutes, it won't hurt too bad," Said the doctor who now had a wheelchair with him, he put it over next to Sammy's bed, he slid into it, hoping that the nurse would go away, all he wanted to do was shower and sleep now. He felt himself falling to sleep, drifting to a place where none could hurt him

Jon sat in the chair and thought about Sam, he had hurt him so bad the CPS or Social Services or whatever got involved. _Damn Jon, you really did it this time, he will never look at you in the eyes again_. He thought as a nurse knocked on the door, the cop went over and listened to her, then he turned to him and undid his cuffs, "Sorry for the misunderstanding, your Sam is currently in surgery, Dean is in room 6651." Jon jumped up and went to find Dean's room, he saw him standing up pacing, "Hey Dean, I just thought I would say that-you know, I'm sorry."

"Tell that to Sam, Dad" Dean said spitefully, they sat awkwardly quiet, waiting for Sammy.


	4. So That's What It Took

**Sorry it took me so long, I'm ending it here, it's over!**

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 4: So that's what it took**

Sam woke up laying in the hospital bed, he looked around, still drowsy from the medicine. The room was different, it had different walls, "Your in the recovery ward." Said the nurse from earlier, _this is not going to be good, _he thought. She inched over to him as he started crying softly, she rubbed his leg once more, making her way up his leg, she opened his gown some, pulling it down so the top of it was in his lap, Sam cried a bit harder as she rubbed his hair. Sam heard the door open, "Get the hell off of him, you little bitch!" _Dean!_ "I'm gonna kill you and then I'm going to kill you again when you come back." _oh, and Jon._

Dean grabbed her neck and started choking her, Jon yanked dean off and socket the nurse in the face just as the doctor walked in, "I can explain, come with me into the hall…" Jon said as the three of them walked into the hall together. Dean pulled Sam's gown back on him, "Hey bubby, I was just wondering if their was something you wanted to tell me?" Sam shook his head forcefully, wiping off the tears, "You sure there bub?"

Sam collapsed into Dean's arms in tears, "I don't want her anywhere near, Dean. She toucheded me where I don't want her too." He cried as Dean picked him up and held him, letting him cry his heart out. "We're going to get you out of here bubby, it's going to be okay." Dean heard Jon scream, "AND WE ARE GETTING THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Jon motioned for Dean to follow, he went to the car, opening the door for Dean and Sam.

Jon drove angerly and stopped at a gas station for Sam to change, giving Dean Sam's T-shirt and jeans. Dean grabbed them and brought the now quiet Sam into the bathroom, "Can you take that off so I can put these on you, "Huh-uh, I do it myself." Dean understood, but he squatted down, looking Sam in the eyes, " I will never hurt you, ever because I love you." Dean said as Sam pulled off his gown and put his clothes on.

After dressing Sammy Dean carried Sam into the car , "Dean, Sam I am so sorry… I'm so so sorry, I don't even know what I could do to make it better."

_So that is what it took…_

THE END


End file.
